


[Podfic of] Building Jerusalem (Directions Not Included), Book 1

by klb, poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: Podfic by Klb, Poppetawoppet, and Shiningartifact of a fic by AmproofAuthor's summary: The Washington D.C. tour stop goes horribly wrong when Kris and Adam are involved in an altercation with three off-duty sailors that ends with one dead, Adam hanging onto life by a thread, and Kris accused of murder. A novel of love, desire, redemption, regret, and denial--not necessarily in that order.Note: I am choosing not to use archive warnings because it's been 10 years and I don't remember the specifics of the story well enough to accurately warn. Here are the warnings included in the text post: homophobia/gay-bashing, brief non-con (non-penetrative), moments of peril, brief humiliation not as a kink, depression, attempted suicide, death of a secondary character, PTSD
Relationships: Katy Allen/Kris Allen/Adam Lambert





	[Podfic of] Building Jerusalem (Directions Not Included), Book 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building Jerusalem (Directions Not Included)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701947) by amproof. 



> This includes a full multivoice podfic of Book 1 of the story, and a partial recording of Book 2, which just includes the first 5 scenes. _Please note_ that there is no intention to record the rest of Book 2 or Book 3, but the text can be found [here](http://bjdnihome.livejournal.com/) (locked community with open membership; join to read).

## Book 1 Part 1

## Book 1 Part 2

## Book 1 Part 3

## Book 1 Part 4

## Book 2 First 5 Scenes

## Download Links

[Book 1 Part 1](https://archive.org/download/building-jerusalem/Building%20Jerusalem%20Book%201%20Part%201.mp3) | [Book 1 Part 2](https://archive.org/download/building-jerusalem/Building%20Jerusalem%20Book%201%20Part%202.mp3) | [Book 1 Part 3](https://archive.org/download/building-jerusalem/Building%20Jerusalem%20Book%201%20Part%203.mp3) | [Book 1 Part 4](https://archive.org/download/building-jerusalem/Building%20Jerusalem%20Book%201%20Part%204.mp3) | [Book 2 First 5 Scenes](https://archive.org/download/building-jerusalem/Building%20Jerusalem%20Book%202%20First%205%20Scenes.mp3)  
---


End file.
